Eres ¿Un chico?
by Keita-chan
Summary: Porque fue una fracción de segundo para el semi-dios, pero una eternidad para el ex velocista, pero es que Dios, ¡Le estaba tocando el pecho!


**Hi World! I'm Keita-chan or just known how Key (XD) Ok. No dejemos las locuras para el one-shot ˆˆU**

**Curiosamente mientras navegaba en internet me topé con una "llamativa" imagen (que pueden apreciar como cover del one-shot) y pues como mi cabeza está echada patas arriba se me vino la idea de hacer un one-shot acerca de esta imagen (seeeh! Necesito un psicólogo [XD]), así que para no entretenerlos más los dejo leyendo, sin más…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (Seeeh! Me jodieron la vida ¬¬)

_Eres… ¿Un chico?_

Un hermoso día soleado, como todos los demás, había flores, los animales saltaban felizmente, Endou jugaba football como frenético mientras los demás lo miraban con una enorme decepción y Fudou espiaba a Haruna desde la lejanía, una lejanía demasiado "larga" ya que Kidou no le despegaba el ojo en ningún momento; en fin, un día normal para los chicos de Inazuma o al menos eso creyeron. Mientras se llevaban a cabo las prácticas del equipo una eufórica voz llamo su atención.

—¡Chicos! —Grito Aki—, ¡Adivinen! ¡Tenemos un invitado!

Los curiosos chicos del equipo se acercaron hacia ella ansiosos por saber las nuevas; una rueda se formó alrededor de la pelinegra que fue seguida por un bombardeo de preguntas.

—¿Es el señor de los helados? —Cuestiono Midorikawa.

—No —Respondió.

—¿Finalmente Santa vino a dejarme el pingüino que le pedí la navidad pasada? —Dijo Sakuma.

—Claro que no.

—De casualidad, ¿No es un hombre vestido con una capucha negra? —Esta vez fue Fudou el que pregunto dejando asombrados y asustados a los chicos del equipo.

—No, y mejor que no venga.

—Díganos por favor Aki-san —Suplicaron los menores del equipo.

—Pues, a que no adivinan, es… —La respuesta de la pelinegra fue cortada por una estridente trompeta que hubiera sacado volando a Kogure de no ser porque Kabeyama lo logro sujetar en ultimo momento.

Justo en el centro del puente de Inazuma Town lo que parecía una enorme caravana se detuvo lanzando miles, pero miles, de trozos de brillante confeti al aire al momento en que se abría la compuerta de uno de los carros. La misteriosa figura hizo su aparición dejando boquiabiertos a todos los integrantes y no integrantes del equipo de Raimon; pues si no era nadie más que…

—¡Aphrodi! —Gritaron todos a lo que el mencionado removió sus dorados cabellos con soberbia.

—¡Hola, queridos amigos míos! —Exclamo glorificándose.

El equipo entero se quedó completamente mudo, ¿Aphrodi? ¿En su ciudad? Según lo último que habían sabido era del regreso de él, junto a Suzuno y Haruya a Corea, entonces, ¿Qué hacía aquí? Después del "increíble" espectáculo que les había proporcionado a sus compañeros se dignó a bajar, claro no sin antes hacerlo "con estilo" o como él creía que se veía mejor.

—¡Alas celestiales! —Grito mientras las blancas alas sobresalían de su espalda ayudándole a bajar desde el centro del puente hacia la suave tierra del campo de football.

—¿Aphrodi, pero que haces aquí? —Le pregunto Endou—, ¿No estabas en Corea con los demás?

—Bueno, es que pensé: "Alguien con tal belleza no debe estar en un solo país", así que quise dignarlos a admirarme —Con lo dicho una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de los presentes.

—La verdad es que Suzuno y Haruya lo botaron de la residencia —Dijo Kiyama.

—¿Lo botaron? —Preguntaron todos.

—Sí. Me dijeron algo acerca de que ya no soportaban el ego de Aphrodi y lo botaron a patadas del lugar —Ante lo dicho Aphrodi comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—Y Fuu-chan me dijo algo sobre que Teru-chan lo acosaba todos los días pero no me especifico porque —Dijo Midorikawa.

Una enorme duda se formó en todo el equipo de Raimon, los únicos que se animaron a preguntar fueron Fudou y Atsuya que rápidamente fueron detenidos por sus demás compañeros, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, no seria que terminaran como Suzuno y Haruya, pero claro nadie pudo detener a Endou.

—Aphrodi, ¿Por qué te echaron? —Pregunto su sensato capitán. Los integrantes tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para impedir que Shuuya le lanzase el balón en llamas más fuerte que tenía.

—Simplemente porque ambos no soportaron mi grandiosidad —Respondió mientras los demás dejaban salir el claro pensamiento de "más bien porque eres un egocéntrico"—, así que vine a animarlos con ella, ya que ellos despreciaron mi hermosa presencia.

Un enorme escalofrió recorrió la espalda de cada uno de los jugadores, sabían que algo andaba mal e intentaron por todos los medios de impedir que sucediese pero no contaban con que la "gran" cabeza de su capitán se entrometiese.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros un tiempo? —Era lo que menos querían escuchar, Dios santo, ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer aquello? Antes de que su capitán intentase otro movimiento estos lo jalaron inmediatamente hacia ellos, los cuales se habían convertido en una de las juntas de la ONU.

—Endou, conoces a Aphrodi ¿No?

—Claro, ¿Qué acaso ustedes no? —El estratega se golpeó la frente, ¿Cómo demonios había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba en la escuela?

—Me refiero a que sabes como es.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! —El estratega sonrió complacido—. Es rubio, un poco alto, tiene los ojos de color rojo y tambi… —Inmediatamente Goenji lo callo con un tremendo zape en la cabeza—, ¿Por qué me pegaste? —Pregunto sobándose la cabeza mientras cascadas de lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

—Por idiota.

—Endou no dejes que se quede —Suplico Someoka.

—Per-

—¡Endou! —Grito todo el equipo más que histérico.

—Bien, hablare con él —Los demás suspiraron aliviados mientras su capitán se dirigía hacia el rubio para entablar una pacífica conversación. No supieron cuánto tiempo paso hasta que este regreso con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro dándole unas pocas esperanzas a sus compañeros.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntaron.

—¡Fue increíble, chicos! ¡No saben lo grandioso que es Aphrodi! —Exclamo—, ha estado en miles de lugares interesantes y sobretodo ha jugado football en todos ellos —Que más se puede decir, después de terminar estas palabras el pobre de Mamoru recibió la más grande paliza de su vida.

—Descuiden, iré yo —Respondió Hiroto después de que todo el equipo dejo su "matanza a Endou".

—Muchas gracias, Hiroto —Exclamaron.

Nuevamente esperaron a que llegasen noticias del pelirrojo acerca de su intensa charla con el rubio, de la cual únicamente lograron ver los graciosos gestos que hacia el pelirrojo ante varios de los inaudibles comentarios de Aphrodi; unos pocos minutos después el pelirrojo regreso con sus compañeros quienes esperaban saber que finalmente terminarían por librarse del semi-dios.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntaron estos.

—¡Adivinen! ¡Aphrodi me llevara a un enorme campo de pepinos! —Exclamo alegremente, pero su alegría no duro mucho ya que termino por sufrir el mismo infortunio que el castaño.

—Entonces iré yo —Dijo Midorikawa.

Los demás se sorprendieron por la repentina propuesta del peliverde pero para antes de poder oponerse este ya emprendía camino hacia el rubio. Suspiraron resignados, Midorikawa era la última opción pero parecía ser que se les había adelantado a lo previsto; minutos después apareció el mencionado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, eso era realmente malo.

—¿Y? —Preguntaron. Un enorme silencio se formó mientras todos los presentes se inclinaban hacia el chico dispuestos a escuchar su respuesta.

—¡Tendré una dotación de helado de por vida! —Grito emocionado pero no duro mucho ya que el aura asesina de todos sus compañeros se avecinaba sobre él, solo logro reír nerviosamente para atinar a decir lo siguiente:—, n-no se enfaden, ya saben lo que dicen, "perdonar es el primer paso para disfrutar de la vida y el amor" —Pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que termino igual que los últimos dos.

Ya un poco más calmados comenzaron a analizar la situación y como magnífica idea se les ocurrió enviar a los más inteligentes, que claro eran Kidou y Fudou, el primero se avecino hacia el rubio, entablaron una amena conversación, rieron un poco para que después el estratega principal regresara con sus compañeros solo para derrumbarse en el suelo y llorar desconsoladamente ante las miradas confundidas de sus compañeros mientras que el segundo se acercó con la misma intención pero después de lo que temían fuese la pelea del siglo el mohicano regreso con ellos con una muy notable sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y qué paso? —Preguntaron. El mohicano se ruborizo levemente mientras desviaba la mirada y pasaba sus brazos tras su cabeza.

—Nada —Dijo secamente y salió cautelosamente del lugar dejando completamente confundidos a sus compañeros.

Y así siguieron el resto de la tarde, mandando cada uno de sus compañeros que terminaron en el mismo resultado, nada. Inclusive al enviar al comprensivo Shirou no resulto nada, solamente que este regresase hacia ellos con la cara completamente roja sin poder articular palabra alguna mientras que su gemelo solo regreso con pasos furiosos mientras le gritaba el rubio un "¡Imbécil!" al rostro de este mismo; ni decir de los menores que ni siquiera se animaron a ir quedando como último recurso el ex velocista de Raimon, en un principio se rehusó pero después de varias suplicas, y algunos sobornos, camino hacia el semi-dios completamente resignado.

—Esto… —Pronuncio llamando la atención de Aphrodi—, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Si, como tú… —El rubio se volteo mirándole directamente para callar al hacerlo. Lo miro fijamente por un momento sin quitar su mirada, obviamente esto hizo que el peliaqua se incomodara por la penetrante mirada del chico.

—¿Eh? Puedes proseguir con lo que decías —Inmediatamente la cabeza del rubio se movió de arriba abajo asintiendo enérgicamente.

—Lo que tú digas, preciosa… —Dijo completamente embobado.

—¿P-Preciosa? —Pregunto completamente sorprendido—, espera, no es lo que crees, yo…

—¡Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida! —Exclamo a los cuatro vientos—, eres perfecta para un gran dios como yo.

—No, espera, Dejame explicarte…

—¡Que el dios del olimpo sea testigo de nuestro gran encuentro! —Exclamo nuevamente—, ahora hazme el honor de saber tu nombre.

—Ichirouta Kazemaru, pero…

—¡Es el nombre más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida! Un poco masculino, pero perfecto para ti

—Creo que es todo un mal entendido, la verdad es que…

—Ahora ven, mi hermosa dama, y vayamos juntos a donde el destino nos llame. Viviremos la más hermosa historia de amor, claro no tanto como mi persona, pero…

—¡Soy un chico!

—¿Eh?

—Soy un chico —Replico nuevamente.

Un incómodo silencio se apodero de ambos y lo que pareció una eternidad para el peliaqua fue solo una fracción de segundo para lo que hizo a continuación el rubio. Los integrantes del equipo, que estaban a una distancia un poco larga del lugar, se miraron con duda al ver que estos no decía o hacían algo, claro que después de escuchar los enormes gritos de "¡Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida" y "¡Soy un chico!" se hacían a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos y sobretodo comprendían el ahora intenso silencio. Fue un breve momento, muy corto para Aphrodi pero una eternidad para los demás.

—Esperen, él esta… —Pronuncio atónito Yuuto.

¿Qué era lo que hacía? Nunca en su vida había pensado que algo así le llegase a ocurrir, su rostro se sonrojo a mas no poder y las palabras no podían salir de él, un enorme escalofrió recorrió su espalda, pero solo de una cosa estaba seguro en ese momento, en ningún momento de su vida dejaría que algo así volviese a suceder. Por su parte los chicos a la lejanía estaban con la quijada casi por el suelo viendo grandemente la acción que el rubio había tomado.

—Eres… ¿Un chico? —Le pregunto Aphrodi pero Kazemaru no respondió—, porque aquí se siente suave —Exclamo. La gota que derramo el vaso. Lo siguiente que recordó Aphrodi fue caer al suelo, inconsciente, por un contundente golpe por parte del peliaqua, pero es que por dios, ¡Le había tocado el pecho! Y no solo eso, había apretado fuertemente cada lado de él como si en verdad fuese una chica; nada, absolutamente nada podía haber sido más vergonzoso que eso.

Todo el equipo se quedó sin poder articular palabra alguna, incluso los que estaban inconscientes al ver la escena volvieron a caer desmayados; el pequeño Midorikawa, que apenas logro salir del shock, pronuncio sus últimas palabras.

—Creo que ya se ha cual acoso se refería Fuu-chan…

**¡Siii! Finalmente logre terminarlo, no sé ni siquiera como mi retorcida cabeza pudo formular algo como esto (XD), pero en fin, ¡Opiniones mi gente! Aunque no hace falta decir que cometo miles de errores de ortografía que harían sangrar los ojos de cualquiera, pero bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Se acepta lo que sea, comentarios, críticas, reclamos, objeciones, tomatazos, lechugazos e incluso algún pedido que ustedes quieran, solo queda decir, ¿Me darían chocolate? :3, ¡Nah! Mentira XD con esto me despido.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
